1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to accessing services, and more specifically to accessing services from remote service providers.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The distribution of information and content has dramatically increased. Many devices have been configured to take advantage of this increased distribution. In some instances, devices are configured to access remote sources to acquire content that can be played back through the device.
Further, the content available to these devices is often much greater than was typically available to other devices. Similarly, the content can be acquired on demand.